


She is Caring

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Child Happiness, Coloring, F/F, Laughter, Little Healer, Mama Bear Lexa, Smiles, Worried Mama Clarke, Worried Titus (as always), happiness, minor child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part VIII in the No One to Someone series</p>
<p>Clarke takes an orphan as her second, to learn her healing trade but finds herself falling for the little girl. Lexa learns she cares too deeply for anything that makes Clarke smile and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> The series is about Clarke's journey but there are some chapters like this one where the title bleeds over into Lexa.

Dismissing the clan leaders from their meeting, Lexa gave only a nod to Clarke before she disappeared from the room with the others. Titus stood nearby, clearly waiting to speak to her about something that concerned him. Most things that concerned him since the war surrounded Wanheda and the things she said and did, concern that she intended to harm Lexa at some unseen point in time. Lexa refused to tell her advisor that Wanheda graced her bed, knew her every weakness and secret so there was no danger. Between the training of the Nightbloods and managing the city and clans, Lexa let Titus worry about security matters.

“What has Wanheda done to worry you now Titus?” Lexa stood from her throne and turned, moving onto the balcony.

Titus joined her and held his hands behind his back, “Wanheda ordered the head of the household to prepare the room next to hers. She has brought a child to the palace Heda, from the orphanage, and intends to keep the child with her.”

“I am aware; the child is to train under Wanheda as I train the Nightbloods.” She turned her head to look at Titus. “The child will be a healer, learning all of Wanheda’s skills except those of death.”

“The palace has never had a child enter its halls, at least a child as young as the one she brings. The child must be taught protocol and learn what she can and cannot do.”

Lexa gave a soft nod, “if that is your wish then you may see to those lessons, at Wanheda’s discretion. All decisions regarding the child are solely hers, no other can decide the child’s wellbeing.”

* * *

Laughter filled the hall as Lexa made her way towards the newly prepared quarters, she hadn’t known Clarke had brought the young girl into the palace but had lied to Titus to stop his questions. She’d speak with Clarke later on the matter but laughter told her that the child was a welcomed addition to the palace. The laughter wasn’t the child’s alone but also that of Clarke and anything that made Clarke laugh was welcome within the halls of Lexa’s home.

The doors were open and Lexa paused in the doorway to see the child jumping on the bed of furs, speaking rapidly with Clarke about a rabbit who jumped to the sky and flew. It was children’s story often told for the morality of why a child should be who they are and not something they aren’t. Clarke laughed before moving to catch the girl, sitting her on her bottom. One of the two dolls Lexa had acquired for Clarke to give the girl was tucked under the girl’s arm, a smile gracing her face under blue eyes.

“Heya.” Both turned and the girl’s smile immediately fell.

“Heda…” the girl bowed her head and Lexa felt herself being pulled to the girl’s side, sitting on the bed beside the small child.

“Daya kom Skaikru, mounin yu houm.” She opened the small bag she held and withdrew a small headband, bronze and shining. Gently she put it in the girl’s hair and lifted her chin, “sekon kom Wanheda, tel ai op yu.”

As if her spirit was renewed, Daya began speaking rapidly of what she liked and what she wanted to do. For a second Lexa looked over at Clarke to find her smiling, clearly happy about Lexa embracing the tiny girl instead of being angered. Turning her attention back to the girl, Lexa listened to the tiny child and realized that Daya would bring life to the palace where Clarke had brought life back to her being. Dark hair was pulled back in a simple braid and bright blue eyes shone like the sky, tiny dimples signifying happiness could only bring a smile to Lexa’s face.

* * *

Lexa heard the fuss before she entered Clarke’s quarters, she brushed through the doors and found Daya standing in the middle of Clarke’s living space starring down one of the servants. The woman grabbed the girl’s arm and shook her roughly, raising her hand to slap Daya. Lexa immediately grabbed the woman’s hand and pushed her back, kicking her feet from under her so she laid on the floor. Daya hid behind Lexa’s leg and her thumb went in her mouth, her doll clutched in her arms.

“You dare to strike Wanheda’s child?” Lexa stared down at the woman, “tell me what the child has done to warrant your hand on her.”

The woman looked up at Lexa, “she is disobedient, refusing to do as I say. Wanheda left her with me, ordering me to see to her care while she met over a Skaikru matter.”

“See to her care, not lay a hand on her.” Anger filled Lexa and she turned, picking up Daya in her arms. “The child is not your concern any longer and if I see or hear of a similar attempt on another child, I will take your hand myself.” She nodded to the door, “find your work elsewhere, the palace no longer welcomes you.”

The woman left and Lexa looked at Daya, seeing a red mark on her face and dried tears. “Mochof Heda!” The girl hugged her neck and she pulled her head to her shoulder, holding her.

“We shall see a healer. Ai oso op fisa.” She carried the girl out of Clarke’s quarters and headed towards her own healer’s work quarters, determined that her personal healer would see to the child in her arms instead of the city healer. “Yu klir Daya.”

* * *

Clarke returned to her quarters ready to settle for the night and see to her young charge, the matters that her mother wanted to meet with her about seemed to take hours. Trade desires and goods, she felt as if it were a simple thing that Abby could broker herself if she gave approval. Leaving Daya with a servant all day made her want to give the woman the day off, knowing how hyper her little healer could be.

Walking through the doors however, she thought she’d find the servant with Daya not the great Heda. Lexa was on the floor with Daya, the basket of Daya’s toys and drawing supplies off to the side as Lexa listened to Daya tell a story as she drew a picture. Clarke closed the doors behind her and the click made Lexa look up, a tap to the girl’s shoulder made her turn. A smile spread across Daya’s face and she stood, running to Clarke.

“Clarke!”

“Hey there.” She picked up the girl and hugged her. “Did you run Talia off?”

She found that Daya understood English from her time in the orphanage, where young warriors returned after their days of training. She spoke it brokenly, an older child having taught her enough but she had yet to master the language. That was a fact that Clarke, and even Lexa in their rare interactions, worked with Daya on.

“No, Heda did.”

“Talia is no longer employed at the palace, I dismissed her shortly after you left to deal with your Skaikru matter.” Lexa stood and walked over, touching Daya’s cheek with her back of her fingers. “I found her striking Daya a second time, proof of the first rested on the child’s cheek.” A smile from Daya made her smile, “we have spent the day together, I have learned all about her attempt at healing your cut finger.”

Clarke nodded, “you didn’t have to stay with her all day.”

“It was no bother; I had not pressing matters to see to.” Lexa poked Daya’s side and she giggled, causing both women to smile. “Your child’s wellbeing is more important than a trade dispute. I have also informed the overseer that she is to instruct all the servants that to lay a hand on your child is to welcome losing the limb.”

“Heda fun.”

Blue eyes met blue eyes in surprised, “Heda’s fun, I don’t know if fun is something Heda is good at.” Daya gave a very adamant nod, “really, what did she do with you that was fun?”

“Draw, practice gonasleng and visit the market!” She struggled to get down and Clarke let her down, she ran to the chair by the window and brought back a box full of little trinkets. “See what we get.”

Clarke bent down and looked in the box, “I see cool rocks and what’s this?” She pulled out a small box, opening it to look inside. “Oh it’s a pretty necklace.” She put it back and saw little jars of herbs, “are they for practicing your herb mixtures?”

“Sha.” She put her box down and hugged Clarke, whispering in her ear. “Heda come when you go?” Daya pulled back and gave her big blue eyes and clasped hands, pleading. “Please?”

“I don’t know, Heda is very busy and…”

“What is this about Heda that you ask?” Lexa bent down beside the girl and put a hand on her back. “Tell me what you wish of me Daya and if I can get it, you shall have it.”

The girl smiled and leaned into Lexa, “come when Clarke goes to Skaikru.”

“If duties do not keep me, I shall come spend the days when Clarke sees to Skaikru matters.”

“Mochof Heda!” The girl hugged Lexa and she hugged her back, wrapping her arms around the girl. She pulled back and looked into Lexa’s eyes with seriousness in her own. “Ai oso op yu gapa?”

“Next time yes we can see my horse, you can even feed her if you wish.” A grin was accompanied by a squeal and Lexa saw Clarke laughing with the girl.

* * *

Lexa stayed with Clarke, aiding in small things as Daya was fed her evening meal and put to bed. Clarke told the story of the mythical horse Steltrona as the girl fell asleep under soft furs. Lexa watched as Clarke kissed the girl’s head, rubbing her back as tiny eyes closed and even after. The matters of Heda were small in comparison to watching her lover send her charge to sleep, it was a comfort she had not felt before but enjoyed the soft goodnight that Daya gave her personally.

“Opa!” The girl suddenly gasped and Lexa watched Clarke look around the girl’s room, clearly searching for something.

“What does she require Clarke?”

The blond looked at her, “her doll.”

“It was left in your quarters today, I will retrieve it for her.” She bent down over the bed and put her hand on the distressed girl’s arm. “Rest yongon, I shall retrieve your doll and bring it to your personally.”

“No, sit with her and I’ll get it.” Clarke put a hand to Lexa’s arm and stood from the bed, “just rub her back like I was doing.”

Lexa sat where Clarke rose from and she did as Clarke instructed, rubbing the girl’s back. She let a soft smile go and hummed a tune she remembered from her own mother. The hum turned into soft words. “…sunshine on the meadow, snow on the mountain, birds in the sky and fish in the sea. All the things the gods will shall come to be. Warriors we call you home, healers waiting to heal. The torch of Polis welcomes you, welcomes you to waiting arms…”

“Here.” Clarke put a hand on her arm as she handed the doll to Daya. The girl took it and clutched it.

* * *

It was moments later that the girl was asleep and Lexa rose from the bed, after laying a kiss on the soft locks of hair. After Clarke had given her own goodnight, she joined her on the walk to Clarke’s quarters. “You care for the child as a mother would, not a mentor.” Lexa gave her a soft smile, “if you wish to make her yours I would have no objections.”

“She’s been here two weeks, I’m not ready to be her mother.” Clarke shook her head, “I shouldn’t have left her with Talia but my mother said the trade decisions had to be made immediately. I screwed up and you took the burden that wasn’t yours.”

“Your burdens are mine Clarke, caring for the child is a pleasure for me. As for Talia, I see how you care for her and I know your care is deep, perhaps even borders on love. I know if you had known what the woman would do then you would not have left Daya with her. I believe that learning makes your journey with her more important.”

“She’s not coming back is she?”

“No, I will not allow her or anyone who dares to strike your child work in this palace. It is her home, her sanctuary where she shall always feel safe. No harm will come to her here, from outside or within its halls.” Lexa stopped their steps and turned to Clarke, cupping her cheek gently. “As far as I am concerned, Daya is your child and my oath of fealty applies to her as well.”

Clarke gave a soft nod, “just don’t bow to her, you'd probably scare the life out of her.”

“I bow to no one.”

“I once told Roan that I was no one.”

Lexa gave a soft smile, “then my words remain true.” She turned and continued towards Clarke’s quarters. “Am I allowed to join you tonight or shall be I be forced to endure cold furs?”

“Come on, before I change my mind.” Clarke laughed slightly and pulled Lexa into her quarters, shutting the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Heya: Hello
> 
> Daya kom Skaikru, mounin yu houm: Daya of the Sky People, welcome to your home
> 
> sekon kom Wanheda, tel ai op yu: second of Wanheda, tell me about yourself
> 
> Yu klir Daya: You are safe Daya
> 
> Gonasleng: English
> 
> Ai oso op yu gapa?: Can we see your horse?
> 
> Leave a comment of what you think about the new addition to the palace and Lexa's growing attachment.
> 
> Spoiler: the next in the series will be a two chapter piece of high importance for the continuation of the series.


End file.
